1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of an image-capturing apparatus having an image-capturing device. And more particularly to an apparatus, method and computer program suitable for detecting abnormality of an image-capturing apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
In an image-capturing apparatus using an interlace-CCD (coupled charge device), a CCD solid image-capturing device is exposed by an at least 2-dimensional optical image projected through an optical system, and converts the optical image to electric signals. After the CCD solid image-capturing device is exposed by the optical image for a predetermined time, the CCD image-capturing device divides a frame of the electric signals into a plurality of fields, and transmits them serially. In this case, a light shield such as a mechanical shutter shuts to prevent an incoming light, and prevents a second or later field from being exposed more during transmission the first field, and makes each field have the same exposure time. Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2001-285688 describes this type of an image-capturing apparatus having interlace-CCD with a filter of an elementary color system and a mechanical shutter.